Fluttershy auf dem Laufsteg
Fluttershy auf dem Laufsteg ist die zwanzigste Folge der ersten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie. Als Rarity Fluttershy bittet für sie zu Modeln wird diese zum neuen Star Equestrias während niemand mehr Notiz von Rarity nimmt. Inhalt Spa Tag Fluttershy wartet schon in der Ponyville Spa als Rarity eintrifft. Während der Behandlung erzählt Rarity das sie aufgehalten wurde weil sie der berühmten Modephotographin Photo Finish begegnete. Die war begeistert von Raritys Hut und will nun alle Entwürfe Fotografieren. Was für Raritys Karriere einen großen Schub bedeutet, allerdings braucht sie noch jemanden der die Kleider vor führt. Jemand Schönen, jemanden mit Anmut, jemanden wie Fluttershy. Der ist der Gedanke im Rampenlicht zu stehen zwar unangenehm aber Rarity kann sie breitschlagen. Versprochen ist Versprochen Am nächsten Tag laufen in der Carousel Boutique die Vorbereitungen auf hoch Touren. Als Unterstützung konnte Rarity noch Twilight, Pinkie Pie und Spike gewinnen. Bei der Gelegenheit will Spike mal Twilight und Pinkie ein kleines Geheimnis verraten. Wen sie versprechen es nicht weiter zu erzählen. Kaum haben sie es versprochen, Pinkie leistet sogar einen Pinkieschwur, erzählt er ihnen das er unheimlich auf Rarity steht. Für Twilight nichts neues, doch als sie das Anspricht wird sie von Pinkie gerade noch unterbrochen. Sie erklärt ihrer Freundin das sie versprochen hat nichts zu sagen und Spike vertraut ihr. Wenn man das Vertrauen eines Freundes verliert, kann man einen Freund verlieren. Für immer! Twilight hat verstanden. Da geht die Ladenglocke Photo Finish ist eingetroffen Photo Finish ist da und will sich sofort ans Werk machen. Doch merkwürdiger weise ist sie nur dann von Fluttershy begeistern wen diese sich schüchtern wie eh und je schüchtern zeigt. Plötzlich stoppt Photo Finish alles, den sie hat einen neuen Modestar entdeckt und will diesen über ganz Equestria strahlen lassen. Dafür setzt sie ein neues Shooting am nächsten Tag im Park an. Rarity schwebt schon auf Wolke Sieben. Photoshooting im Park Fluttershy und Rarity haben sich schon wie vereinbart im Park eingefunden als Photo Finish auftaucht. Aber zu Raritys Entsetzen ist nicht sie der neue Star sondern Fluttershy. Die ist zwar nicht begeistert aber Rarity überzeugt sie davon diese Chance zu ergreifen. Ihrer Freundin verheimlicht Rarity was für ein Schlag es für sie ist. Der neue Star In der folge zeit erlebt Fluttershy einen Kometenhaften Aufstieg. Sie wird für alle Modenschauen gebucht, zu sämtlichen Gesellschaftsereignissen eingeladen, ihr Gesicht ziert die Werbetrommel und kein Klatschmagazin ohne Fluttershy. Die nun das Lieblingsmotiv aller Paparazzi ist. Sehr zu Raritys Missfallen, die zunehmend eifersüchtig wird. Eines Tages versteckt sich Fluttershy auf der Flucht vor den Reportern in der Carousel Boutique. Offensichtlich das beide was Bedrückt aber sie versuchen es vor der anderen zu verbergen und sie Verabreden sich zum Üblichen Spatag. Sags nicht weiter Am besagten Spa Tag wird aber Fluttershy durch ihren Terminkalender aufgehalten. Inzwischen sitzt Rartiy schon so lange im Entspannungsbad das ihre Hufe ganz verschrumpelt sind. Twilight ist sicher das Fluttershy bald da ist. Da erzählt ihr Rarity das sie auf Fluttershy eifersüchtig ist wegen der ganzen Bewunderung die ihr zuteil wird und von der sie nichts hat. Allerdings nimmt sie Twilight das Versprechen ab nichts davon Fluttershy zu sagen und geht. Kaum ist Twilight im Bad taucht Fluttershy auf. Als sie sieht das Rarity schon gegangen ist. Frustriert es sie sichtlich. Unter dem Pinkieschwur vertraut Fluttershy Twilight an das sie eigentlich kein Model sein will, sie hasst den ganzen Rummel um sich und tut es nur weil Rarity gesagt hat sie muss. Twilight will ihr helfen und ihr sagen was Rarity wirklich denkt. Doch ermahnt sie Pinkie, die aus der Schwämmeschale auftaucht, was ein Vertrauensbruch nach sich ziehen kann. Incognito Am nächsten Tag machen Twilight und Fluttershy die sich getarnt hat einen Spaziergang durch Ponyville. Dabei stellt Twilight die Frage warum Fluttershy den nicht einfach aufhört wen sie das Modeln nicht leiden kann. Antwort sie will Rarity nicht enttäuschen. Zwar würde Twilight Fluttershy gerne die Wahrheit sagen doch geht es nicht solange Pinkie aufpasst. Da seufzt Fluttershy das Photo Finish sie gar nicht mehr fotografieren wollen würde wen sie nicht so beliebt wäre. Dann stünde ein anderes Pony im Rampenlicht. Das bringt Twilight auf eine Idee. Doch im Freudentaumel lässt sie Flutershys Tarnung auffliegen und prompt werden sie von Ponys umringt. Sabotage Etwas Später erklärt Twilight Pinkie ihren Plan. Von selbst würde Fluttershy nie etwas dagegen unternehmen. Aber wenn Twilight mit Magie nachhilft das Fluttershy bei der nächsten Modenschau was unfassbares zu tun, dann will sie niemand mehr als Modell sehen. Und wenn Fluttershy kein Model mehr sein muss, dann braucht Rarity auch nicht mehr eifersüchtig sein und Twilight muss ihre Geheimnisse nicht mehr für sich behalten. Nach dem noch Pinkie gelobt hat nichts zu sagen geht Twilight zu werke. Nach dem sie Fluttershys Okay eingeholt hat sorgt Twilight für einen Lauf den die Modewelt nicht vergessen wird. Zufällig ist auch Rarity im Publikum. Wie geplant sind alle empört und wollen nichts mehr von Fluttershy wissen. Nur Rarity jubelt, den für sie wurde eine ganz neue Art des Modelns erfunden. Und da man ihr auf den Ersten Blick ansieht was von Mode zu verstehen stimmen alle ihr zu. Womit Twilights Plan fehl schlägt. Fluttershy kündigt In ihrer Garderobe ist Fluttershy am verzweifeln weil sie nun noch berühmter ist als zuvor. Auch Twilight weiß nicht weiter. Da kommt Rarity rein um nach ihrer Freundin zu sehen. Twilight tut was sie kann um ihre Versprechen nicht zu brechen und Packt ihren Kopf in einen Blumentopf. Doch endlich überwinden sich die beiden und sagen sich die Wahrheit. Das Fluttershy das Modeln hasst und es nur Rarity zu liebe tat und Rarity war eifersüchtig war, sie aber nichts sagten um die anderen nicht zu verletzen. Nach dem es raus ist versprechen sich die beiden von nun an ihre Gefühle nicht mehr Geheim zu halten. Da kommt Photo Finish rein, der Fluttershy endlich kündigen kann und sie ganz Perplex stehen lässt. In diesem platzt Twilight aus dem Blumentopf damit das Spike in Rarity verliebt ist. Pinkie die im Spiegel erscheint findet es schade wo sie doch solange durchgehalten hat. Lektion gelernt Beim nächsten Spatag schreibt Twilight Prinzessin Celestia das ein guter Freund zu sein, heißt auch Geheimnisse bewahren zu können. Aber man sollte niemals Angst haben mit Freunden über seine Gefühle zu sprechen. Das heißt es wird Geschrieben so wie Spike, der den Brief notiert und zustellt, ihr das Ausplaudern seines Geheimnisses verziehen hat. Galerie Anspielungen (Anmerkung: Z= Zeitpunkt. Es wird der Moment angegeben an dem die Anspielung eintritt.) *Z. 04:25: Photo Finish ist angelehnt an Anna Wintour, Chefredakteurin der amerikanischen Ausgabe der VOGUE im Jahr 2010. Trivia *Der Name Photo Finish stammt aus dem Rennsport. Der Begriff bezeichnet einen Zieleinlauf, bei dem die Teilnehmer so dicht bei einander sind, das der Sieger nur durch ein Foto bestimmt werden kann. Navboxen en:Green Isn't Your Color es:Green Isn't Your Color sv:Du klär inte i grönt Kategorie:Erste Staffel